


pianoforte

by ladyveracruz



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, zikun is living in my mind rent free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: xukun wanted to be alone or so he thought.
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi, Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 3





	pianoforte

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this is my first zikun/yikun fic so enjoy!  
> hopefully, it's cute enough teehee
> 
> english is not my first language so apologize if there's any grammatical error~
> 
> i made a [moodboard](https://pin.it/3pGqC1o) for this fic!

xukun often felt exhausted after socializing too much, it's like his whole body suddenly shut down as it pleased after a long hectic day. he loved being surrounded by his friends but sometimes it could be too much to bear, he wanted some time to himself.

that's why when he finally could get away from everyone, he found himself already sitting in the corner of the garden behind his dorm, fingers hovered over piano tuts.

it was a sunny afternoon when he first found the old piano, neglected but not broken. xukun asked the gardener about it and he told him that his senior, who just graduated, left the piano there so everyone could play it. but since the day he found the piano he was the only one who played it, it seemed like the people who saw it thought the piano was haunted or something. and it's a good thing, xukun thought because he could play it whenever he wanted to.

the summer breeze ruffled his dark brown hair softly, his eyes fluttering closed. he hummed some random song while his fingers started playing some melodies in his head, putting him into a trance. he loved playing piano since he was a kid, he grew up watching his mom teaching some kids who came to his house to learn piano privately. he was not a professional but he could play some songs with his eyes closed.

few minutes passed until a rustling sound roused him from his stupor. he looked up, blinking when he saw an unfamiliar figure standing not far in front of him. the man was tall, _very tall_ , with a stylishly swept black hair. xukun suppressed a smile because, despite the man’s huge and menacing posture, he was wearing a soft-looking pink hoodie. _a cute giant_.

xukun felt something was moving in the man's arm, he stopped his wandering thoughts and squinting his eyes, focusing in a white creature in the man's arms. _a small cat?_

“hey, there!”

xukun started, breaking the silence.

the man blinked once, twice, and after what it felt like a solid one second, xukun could detect a faint pink started spreading the man's cheeks when he finally realized xukun already noticed his presence.

“u-uh, hello, i’m sorry if i bother you,” the man bowed his head awkwardly, _cute_ , xukun thought. “i heard the sound of a piano when i was looking for this rascal who ran away from her cage.” he nodded at the said rascal in his arms and slowly smiling when he looked back at xukun.

when xukun finally could see the man clearly, he actually had a nice face, a sharp jaw adorning his handsome feature. xukun cursed inwardly, _oh c’mon cai xukun get a grip of yourself_. he cleared his throat, “ah, i can see that, i’m cai xukun by the way.” he quickly said, rising from his seat and walked closer to the man.

“wang ziyi.” the man replied as he tried to balance the small cat in his left hand so he could pull out the other to shake xukun’s waiting hand. “i never really went to this part of the garden, that's why i really surprised when i heard the sound of a piano. i thought i heard it wrong.” ziyi added sheepishly, scratching his reddened ear, the small cat snuggled comfortably in his arms.

“do you want to play it too?” xukun offered after a beat, sensing ziyi had been eyeing the piano for a while.

ziyi’s smile now fully bloomed, “can i try it?” he asked excitedly.

“of course, it’s not mine to begin with,” xukun lightly tapped his hand over the piano, “one of the seniors left it here so you can play it too if you want.”

“okay! but uh, let me just go back to my room real quick to give this rascal her food then i’ll be back. is it okay?” ziyi watched xukun carefully with his brown expectant eyes. his actual plan was actually to play one song then go back to the dorm to sleep but when thought about it again, playing another songs won't hurt. he didn't have anything important to do anyway.

xukun shrugged, "yeah, sure. i’ll be here.” ziyi beamed at his answer, sending him a small genuine smile before he ran back to his dorm.

 _having a company didn’t sound so bad anymore_ , xukun smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> kudos and comments are appreciated~


End file.
